canavansbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Cery
Ceryni, who is usually called Cery, is named after the rodent ceryni. His mother worked in the Dancing Slippers (a brothel), and his father, Torrin, was killed by The Thieves because he was a squimp. Most people believe Cery inherited his father's connections and think he is a Thieves man. He is second in Harrin's gang, until the events in The Magicians' Guild. Cery owns two daggers which have loops at the end so he can use his hands freely without dropping them. The blades have an image of a ceryni etched on. He also has yerim which have been made well balanced so he can throw them against the wall. Cery left Harrin's gang to keep Sonea safe from the Guild after running out of favours and having to turn to The Thieves and helped Faren with jobs. After the Guild caught Sonea, he stayed with Faren and was taught many things. Akkarin saved him when Lord Fergun had imprisoned him under the University and Cery makes a deal with him that he'd help however he could if Akkarin ever needed it. Cery visits Sonea at the Guild to catch up on her well-being. He hints at being hard at work for the Thieves but doesn't elaborate, and jokingly offers to have a troublesome novice killed for her. Now a Thief, thanks to Akkarin, they worked together to find and kill the slaves sent by Kariko. Cery helped Akkarin by getting rid off the bodies after Akkarin did his job. Cery helps Faren from ruin by dealing with him, showing others that he is trustworthy. Cery's second is Gol and he keeps him close at hand as a bodyguard. He keeps Savara a secret when she comes to visit him to make a deal, and they have a brief relationship. Cery's dream is to visit all the important places in the city in his lifetime, and because he is from the slums it makes it harder for him to achieve it. He snuck into the racecourse dressed as a servant, he visited the University thanks to Sonea, and he visits the Palace during the Ichani Invasion. He was able to learn that the Ichani were taking magic from the buildings because he saw them drawing power (and destroying) a magnificent staircase in the palace's main room. He is almost killed there by Harikava when he noticed Cery was eavesdropping, but was saved by Savara. She was able to find him because she had hidden a gem inside a piece of jewellery given as a gift. Cery feels betrayed by her because of this, as he feels she should have trusted him more. In between the events of The High Lord and The Ambassador's Mission, Cery marries Vesta and has a daughter - Anyi. However she leaves him because she hates being always hidden from the outer world, which was Cery's attempt of ensuring their safety. He later remarries to a woman called Selia and has sons, who are all brutally killed by the Thief Hunter. Distraught and desperate, Cery cooperates with another Thief called Skellin in order to find and capture the Thief Hunter, whilst also trying to keep Anyi hidden and safe. At first, Anyi distrusts Cery and does not want to see him, but Cery explains to her all he had done was to try and keep her safe. Anyi starts to forgive him, and later convinces him to let her become his bodyguard along with Gol. Despite wanting to keep her out of harm's way, Cery lets Anyi go undercover as a member of Skellin's security. He also reluctantly works with Sonea and Black Magician Kallen in finding the Thief Hunter as he no longer trusts Skellin after he tries to dupe them with a scapegoat. With Cery and Anyi's help, Sonea captures the Hunter, a woman named Lorandra, and takes her back to the Guild. She is sentenced to imprisonment in the Lookout. She manages to escape with the help of Lilia, but later Cery and Anyi have to save her. Cery, Gol, and Anyi, now escaping Skellin's network of people searching for them, are forced to constantly find new places to hide. After a close call, Cery decides to choose a risky hideout and settles in one of the underground rooms under the Guild. With the help of Lilia and Kallen, Cery lures Skellin to him, planning to explode the passages with minefire. When Skellin arrives, the minefire is lit, but it does not explode, due to the walls being too wet. The stress, along with age, causes Cery to start blacking out as he has a heart attack. He dies in Gol's arms. Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:Kyralia Characters Category:The Black Magician Trilogy Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:People es:Cery